The Werewolf Saga: The Beginning
by LycanWarrior
Summary: Harry has defeated voldemort and now faces another battle for his life. He is making his way up in the Werewolf ranks and on his way to leading the campaign against the ministry for all Dark creatures freedom. will have descriptive violence. Alliances wit
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so the setting is a little after the HBP book and is set right after Harry graduated from school, done with Voldemort. He is just outside of London waiting for the battle to commence. More details will establish themselves, such as what happened to get him here as well as where his friends as well as Dumbledore and the order are. Hopefully you're a big fan of werewolf stories like I am and I can do this story some justice trying to get it out of my head without totally ruining it. Anyways please enjoy and feel free to review. Criticism and anything you want to contribute will help me keep going. _

**Harry Potter: The Werewolf Saga**

**Chapter 1: The Wait**

Harry sat in the muddy trench, rotten corpses of lost comrades were staggered around, spreading their stench throughout the deep path scratched in the fields surface. He almost laughed when he thought about it, here he was sitting in a trench maybe fifty miles from London and he had been for weeks dug in to avoid the Aurors that were constantly trying to lower their numbers.

He sat a little lower as another focus ball exploded just yards from his location. In essence a focus ball was a pack of spells (mostly lethal) stored inside of a metal orb that when detonated went off with all the bang of an artillery shell and a light so intense it could burn out your retinas. That would be the reason for the charmed lenses for his eyes and the earplugs in his ears.

The lenses blocked all of the intense light while still letting you see your surroundings, as well the ear plugs blocked out the ear shattering shockwaves of sound while you could still have a chat with your comrades.

The men and women sitting in the trench with Harry were all the same age as him, just out of Magical studies, some barely turned seventeen. They all wore the same look Harry knew he himself wore, it was the grim look of someone who had watched all too many people die, of course Harry had looked like that since he was a child, Voldemort and all, but this war had claimed far more lives than that little battle ever could have, and the body count was still growing.

Snapped to attention by another focus ball Harry thought back to the present. The Ministry forces had been dropping the bombs all day in an effort to cut their numbers before the night could come and leave them at a severe disadvantage.

Harry also knew of the raid that would happen just hours before the sun went down and the moon came out. There had been a high ranking Ministry official captured in one of the advance raids and information was obtained from him, Harry really didn't want to think about how. All he needed to know was what his Commander had told him, to expect Aurors to try to infiltrate the trenches at dusk, when their line of vision was the worst.

In all honesty tonight would be Harry's first battle since his basic training but the discipline that had been instilled in him allowed him to feel little fear, they were by far the superior warriors, they just had to keep their minds sharp and not allow the Ministry to catch them off guard.

So far the recon and intelligence unit had done an excellent job at keeping them informed. The best warriors that could be had were found there, Harry could only hope that he would make it into those ranks and get out of the trenches where all the shock troops laid in wait.

Harry looked into the eyes of the warriors around him and let a grim smile break his calm, tonight was their night, they held all the cards. After they stopped the raid on their side from the aurors then they would counter attack.

It was bound to be successful and Harry checked all of his armor and weapons. This would be an all out rush and everyone was equipped with enchanted shields and full armor to block all of the small curses and lessen the damage of focus balls. Most were equipped with the standard issue broadsword, Harry had his own great axe he had taken from the family vault before he signed his life away.

Harry chuckled as he thought of how his ancestors would be turning in their graves if they knew what he was going to use their family heirloom to do.

The massive weapon hung loosely in his hand, it always did, you never knew when the enemy would be upon you.

Tonight it would be put to great use, they were the shock troops and tonight would be a full out rush to the Ministry barracks that was established just across the field not a thousand yards away. Tonight would be theirs, because tonight, was the full moon, and the first shock troop battalion of the Werewolf Infantry Unit was ready to deal back some punishment for the barrage they had been taking for weeks.

Harry just hoped he made it out of his first battle alive.

_I know its short but I just had to kinda open up the idea and set up for the battle…next chapter is battle and then I can run with the story a little more. _


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing the silhouette grace the presence of his peripheral vision, Harry quickly dropped down beside the crate he had been sitting on awaiting the attack. There was no time for fear, it was a luxury for those sitting at home waiting for the ministry to knock at their door, not the troops in the trenches.

"Everyone down!"

His voice was all but lost as focus balls were hurled with abandon into the confines of the trench. They went off almost simultaneously, showering the armor and shield Harry was crouched behind with shards of metal and debris, as well as the curses contained.

One such curse blasted through the shoulder of his armor, while the magical protection definitely lowered the curses power, he could feel the blood seep down his arm, oozing thickly from the hidden wound. Curse unknown he had to leave the wound, knowing it would be useless to try to fix now. Trying would only get him killed, and the change was so close.

Harry shouted in pain, his feeling lost on the many corpses of comrades around him, those still alive were too busy leaping from the trenches to notice. Commander Ericson was one of the first ones out and Harry was quick to follow his lead.

Leaving the wound encased in the mangled piece of armor to heal Harry followed suit, and jumped from the muck and rotting bodies of the trench with the fury of a madman.

As he leapt he found a ministry official, decked out in their own shining steel armor and blue capes signifying their alliance, attempting to hold back the werewolf ranks, clearly they had underestimated the amount of soldiers, or thinking the advantage of surprise had not been compromised.

The ministry officials were being overrun and consumed by the werewolves almost instantaneously, Harry watched one being run through by a fellow werewolf that was unseen behind the auror, another he saw being beaten severely through the armor with the power of the inhuman strikes, making steel scream while red hot shards of metal flew in rage and torment.

Harry saw an auror ready to hurl another focus ball at the group and bound into action. Using momentum he ran as he landed on the packed earth driving his body and shoulder into the auror, quite successfully throwing his enemy to his back violently. Injured left arm at his side, shield forgotten in the trench he followed through with the axe in his right hand only to be blocked.

The force of the swing not only with Harry's strength, but the amazing trauma an axe can inflict, hit the shield the frightened auror had raised in haste, making it nothing more than a piece of scrap metal.

On the second blow, thrown too quickly to get a reaction from the auror, Harry swung with all the strength his abilities afforded him.

This time the axe went straight through the simple buckler shield, its futility a short thought on Harry's mind, not stopping at the shield it hit the chest of his enemy hard enough to crack the metal and turn the ribcage into pulp with blunt force trauma.

A slow death of agony in a hospital was not in this auror's future though as Harry slipped the blade of the axe under the helm and slit the auror's throat savagely, watched in horrified yet grim satisfaction as the blood spurted from severed arteries.

The blood uselessly landed on the earth, colouring it a shade of crimson like no other.

There he stood still, a very stupid thing to do on a battlefield, but shocked into incoherent thought about the brutality of his own being, yet resigning it to the fact it was either him or the auror, and in that decision it would always be Harry first. Not noticing the screams of wounded and dying quickly fading out, silenced by the efficiency of the werewolves.

The ministry official was the last to die in the battle that had ended so quickly with the aurors taking a staggering loss compared to the werewolves own wounded, far less than would have been possible without Tonks key information.

She was a spy, an inside link to the ministry that she once worked and believed in, turned away when lines and alliances had to be drawn.

She had chose the side that she believed in, even if she had to die for it.

"Get read for the change!" the voice of Commander Ericson rang through the barren field ripping Harry from his thoughts.

Shaken back to himself Harry looked up to see the moon shine brightly between the clouds that were parting slowly. The moon that held so much adoration yet fear in Harry, it allowed him to become something amazing, powerful, and superhuman, yet it brought out a side in Harry that he feared more than death, the bloodlust and shear will for destruction that had to be calmed. It only completely abated when in a frenzy of crimson rain, flesh of corpses, and tormented screams from enemies.

The change began and Harry embraced it like a friend, as it was a part of himself. He needed it for the battle yet to come, the night had just began, and the real slaughter was yet to begin.

_A/N: yes another short chapter but I had to update and give you something, it has been a long time after all. I am going to improve the length of chapters though as well as much more frequent updates. In the meantime keep reading and reviewing. Let me know what you like. _


End file.
